An Angel's Dark Pendant
by Ukaisha
Summary: Story on permanent hiatus.
1. Chapter One

Warnings: Violence,Blood,Torture,Death,Yaoi (Lots of it O.o) Fluffiness (Lots of it n.n) And Puppeh's Imagination.

Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon,Digimon belong to the dudes in Japan and all records of Digimon Artifact belong to them now and forever by the Accordance of this peanut-butter and jelly sandwish. I just sorta stole the kids and drowned them in my own twisted imagination WHICH does belong to me in accordance with the peanut butter and jelly sandwish.

Before Fanfic Ramblings: Greetings and Salutations from Puppeh ;3 Now...lemme just get one thing clear:This is...sorta my first Digimon fanfic. Savvy? In all perfect honesty it's the first fic I made,sorta in my head. Like two years ago,even though I started watching Digimon waaaaay back in 1999. Or was it '98? Erm...Add up there to the Warning's list:'Puppeh's Forgetfulness.'

I don't expect to finish this fic anytime soon,and I'd like at least two reviews per chapter for me to post up the next one. But if I decide to go along with everything I sorta already planned,this fic could take like...30 chapters. 30 long chapters. But it probably won't.

I'm lazy that way.

By the way,some of you are asking:"Why Puppeh?"  
Why Puppeh? o.o Erm...because.

It's only PG-13 NOW,but in my later chapters the rating shall definately go up. -Nodnod- So anyhow...my point? Please just read it O.o And if you have to flame me:Flame. Fire is warm,and pretty. Just make sure they're purple flames,we like the purple fire. Right Gabumon? -Prods Nearby GabumonPlushie- nn This is my Assistant! The GabumonPlushie! Say hello. 

GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-

-------------------------  
thingies represent the scenary fast forwarding in time,or going to another area or scene,or switching people's POV.

_Letters in Italic represent a Dream Sequence,or thought._

_**Bold Italic represent Thought speech,telepathy more commonly known.**_

Ages:Kouji,Takuya,Kouichi,Izumi 19

Junpei 20

Tomoki 16  
Everbody satisfied? Kay then.

An Angel's Dark Pendant  
Chapter One  
  
(Somewhere,in the...Digital World?)

**"_Master..."_**  
_The poor,delirious man,if he was so to be called,weak from the horrid punishment lay strewn weakly on the ground,his breathing slow and pained as his small and puny body slowly bled. His only hope of survival was the faint barrier of Light he had placed,the only possible thing protecting him from the ravenous beasts that surrounded his dying body. Unfortunatly,such a barrier was not nearly strong enough to surfice against the might of...him.  
****_

_**"Master!" **He gasped again,this time more frantic then ever as...he;rapidly forced a large and sharply tipped whip onto the slave's back,again and again and again,easily breaking through the pitiful barrier of Light with such a tremendous force of Darkness,especially his eyes. All of hell itself burned withen them._

_**"Please...s-s-sir. I can f-find the child. I kn-know where the child is,whom he loves...whom he hates,I know it all,please kind,wonderful master,I need more time."  
"I've already given you all the time in the world,worthless NOTHING." **Came the man-beast's angry bellow as he cracked the dark whip once again,as it glowed in his hand with an evil ora and slightly cracked the damned barrier. "**And now,you will die for your lack of obidience to me. For once again you've betrayed and chewed away from my trust." **It smiled,a dark...and sinister smile,as dark and black as himself was. **"But,no worries. You shall simply become feed for my precious minions,and the Child of Light will be mine. Only a matter of time untill so becomes the great sacrifice. And now." **He raised the hellish weapon once again. **"You die." **And he brought it down with a smashing black of Darkness,breaking through the barrier and killing quite a few of the ravenous creatures in the room themselves._

_Now came the beast's feast. They were long and slimly like hideous worms,but in every way reptilian enough to be mistaken for very gross and greedy Dark blue Dragons,their mouths drooling acid as they slowly scurried to the weak one on the floor._

_But instead, of crying for pain in mercy from the wretched beasts,he laughed. And he laughed some more,then he screamed. Then Cried,and if possible then he did it all at once as his skin was slowly devoured by the creatures.  
Through his giggling came the final mutters,of only the keenest of hearing could pick up. **"Yeeees,yeees master. Kill me,but needless to say:you shall see more of me soon. For the only thing you've forgotten was my Own Master's magic,and it lingers me now...all to the amulet,Master. The Amulet,that child...he and I,we shall both refuse our finales with...with..." **And said no more,but gave a desprate scream,as the reptillian beasts began to tear and jerk away at the tender neck,and that was all._

_------------------------------------------------------_

(In the Real World...)

The dark Prussian eyesa lithe,raven haired boy suddenly opened with a start. They stared,wide and in horror at the shadowed ceiling,his bare chest heaving and his fourhead drenched in a cold sweat. His mouth twitched slightly as his mind still recalled the image...of a light,pale albino man...no,an angel being devoured...

In a sudden rage withen his stomach, he leapt from his queen-sized bed and ran to the bathroom only a door away,and vomited. The sight,oh god the sight of his body being torn apart,the whippings,the blood...the screams,it sent a shiver down his spine as he tried to rest his shaking body on the seat of the toilet,before he vomited again. Again. Why,WHY again!? It was so real,it was so...terrible.

Several minutes later,after trying to brush his teeth from the awful smell,he walked out of his bathroom,still shaking and if anything shaking worse then before.

'_Just get a hold of yourself Kouji.' _He mentally slapped himself,it was just an image. Just a bad nightmare.

But did all nightmares repeat themselves,night after night?  
He collasped back onto his bed,and with a shaky sigh finally caught his cool. Wearily he turned towards his blinking alarm clock,though it took a moment for the time to register in his mind.

"Four o-freakin-clock in the freakin morning. Again...I swear to the lords I'll never get enough sleep." He scooched himself in a position to be sitting up,laying against the wooden baseboard of his bed. It hurt his back to have to lay against it,but the minimum pain helped him regather his thoughts. At least,until a certain brunette laying next to him scuffled about a little bit.  
br His prussian eyes wearily turned towards the boy next to him,and despite his anxiousness,forced him a caring smile,a smile that he shown with his mouth and his eyes. He lifted a hand to his head and gently rubbed his temple,as if feeling for a headache,though his smile never failed. He could never cease his smile,as long as Takuya was there,so peacefully near him. He reached out,with a silent hand,stroking the boy gently as one would a precious pet.

"Kinda late,isn't it bud?"  
The startle in his eyes told Takuya that he had obvious thought him to be asleep,though the rest of his face simple stayed emotionless. '_Damn.'_ Came Takuya's personal thought. _'As always...never a word of emotion.'_

"I was just...up." Came Kouji's bland and badly thought up excuss. "Uh huh." came Takuya's,as he perched his upper body up on his elbow and stared with concern. "Did you have another dream,Koibito?"

'_Koibito'._ Kouji could never get over how beautiful that sounded to him,especially when coming from Takuya..."No." Came another pitiful lie. He wasn't quite sure he really wanted to say anything,exactly everything. Yet,anyway. Though then,another thought struck him. "Hey,how long have you been up? And what do you mean...another Dream?" Kouji's eyes flared slightly,more in wonder then of anger. "You haven't been spying on me while I've been sleeping,have you?"  
Takuya's warm and mischievious,childish grin sent a shiver down Kouji's spine,he loved that stupid goofy smile of his.

"Oh,you know." Of course,He'd wouldn't tell now...not now. Not tell how much he'd seen,all these nights. How horrified Kouji was,every single night. Those pitiful,weak moans of a scared child,his horrified face as Takuya struggled throughout the night to awaken him. His concious drilled at him every five minutes for not trying to force him to talk,but he knew Kouji's pride would simply ignore all his evidence against his 'Big Bad Wolf' routine.  
But No,not now. Takuya knew that Kouji just couldn't talk about it now,and if anything:he could make him talk soon enough. There are only so long periods that someone can hide a secret,it always gets out. But no,not now. He'd let him keep his pride for just a bit longer,besides. It was always so much easier on both of them,when Kouji had wanted to talk. Instead,he simply pushed himself to his knees,and crawled over lovingly to cuddle against his Koi. He lay his head on Kouji's slow breathing chest,giving a quiet sound much like the purring of a small kitten.

Although,almost ruining moment Kouji froze in place. He was...seeing...something. He glared,staring pure poison into the shadows,no he wasn't dreaming. His eyes focused on a single shadow,different then all the others,for it stared back. Kouji suddenly felt weak,energy drained,as he opened his mouth weakly. He felt it,felt the pressence...sensed a chilling laughter in his mind before the shadowed nothing simply disappeared. Kouji's eyes closed half way as he lovingly hugged the warm body closer to his,sighing contently as he rested his chin on Takuya's shoulder. His body was shaking slightly from the shadow,and he was only praying that Takuya hadn't noticed. His tongue drifted up towards Takuya's face,licking his cheek gently. "I love you...you know that?"  
Takuya sensed Kouji's body suddenly shaking once again from under him,his eyes slightly filling with tears as he turned his head to nibble at his Koi's ear,he knew this really tender spot that drove Kouji absolutely crazy...

.................................................................................................  
n.n Aww,Now that was just so cute,wasn't it? In my mind it was so adorable.

-Cackle- Yes,that's all...that's the only chapter your getting for now. -Shakes finger- If you want a little more,like...the rest of the 20 something chapters,please review. I only want two-three reviews a piece,and YES I consider Flames to be reviews 'cause that means you read it D Plus,I promise really long chapters later on.

Now,all those other chapters aren't going to be so fluffy-wuffy like that. Some of them are gonna end really...really...bad .-. But I'M not gonna spoil the ending. Not...yet. Anyway.  
Trust me,Your'll get a much more awesome chapter or two later on. The first two are just cutesie little stuff,then it'll start getting violent

By the way,I thought I'd say this quickly. Prussian is a really dark blue color,at least that's what my dictionary tells me. I figured Sapphire was too commonly used,went for something more original.  
Koi is the Japanese word for Love,(As in:"Where art thou,my koi/love?) Koibito is the Japanese term for Sweetheart,or Lover.  
**Okay,Since I know there are thousands of Digimon Fanficies out there,I'm gonna say this clear and honestly. I did NOT copy or try to copy any of this fic from ANYTHING. If ANY of this resembles a movie,a cartoon another TV or whatever,it is a coincidence most likely because I don't spend near an hour on my fics just to copy someone else's work. If my Fic sounded something like a story you've already heard? x.x! I'm sorry! Really didn't mean it,I thought this whole thing up about two years ago. Everything is stuff that I thought of,unless specifically told otherwise.**

Anyhow,Ciao fer now nn Say Goodbye Gabumon!  
GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-


	2. Chapter Two

Warnings:Violence,Blood,Torture,Death,Yaoi (MalexMale...Stuff) Fluffiness (Lots o' that too) Puppeh's Imagination and Forgetfullness.

Disclaimer:Bah,no matter how hard I try I don't own Digimon. Sure,rub it in ..

Before Fic ramblings: -Squeal- n.n I got three reviews fer the first chapter. Which,in my opinion is pretty good,considering I've seen a few stories go by for weeks without a single review. Anyway,sorry I meant to update as SOON as I got two reviews,but you see I got grounded the day after I wrote this and finally got back on,only to find three lovely people who thought to read this .' You guys make me so happy.  
GabumonPlushie:-Sits There-

Oh,and him too. -Jerks thumb at the GabumonPlushie- Anyhow,this chapter is dedicated to those cool three people who let me know I was doing alright,for now.  
  
------ Indicate the story is fast forwarding in time,or changing scenary,or both.  
**Bold Sentences in any way,regular _or in italics show telepathy being used.  
_**_Italic sentences show a dream sequence or a personal thought._

(---------) Indicates that the story is OVER x.x

We're all hunky dory? Kay then,here we go.

_  
_An Angel's Dark Pendant  
Chapter Two  
  
(Kouji's POV)  
  
_I felt them.  
Not just the way they occasionally swept past me,barely missing my neck:I felt them. Behind me,all of them as I ran,ran ran through the darkness. Hot on my trail,practicly breathing down my neck.  
I felt them.  
I could smell the sour,decaying flesh that covered they're slimy bodies as they ran,my nose was on fire.   
  
Fire.  
  
For that brief second I thought of him,That stupid goggle headed dweeby boy...that beautiful,stupid goggleheaded-  
I tripped,fell face down to the rotting ground and smashing my head hard against the scattered pieces of rotting wood. Withen half a second they were on me,snapping at my flesh with large,hideously blood stained fangs. I couldn't help the cry I finally uttered,couldn't help the way I 't help myself as they circled in around me. Covering me. Threatning to simply devour my very existance. They howled,with a eerie resemblence to the wolf,they howled deeply as a a single tear brushed down my cheek.  
  
Then I saw him.  
  
It wasn't a matter of who,it wasn't a matter of where I had seen him before.  
But I saw him. His eerie,twisted smile,evil and dead looking eyes...staring,piercing right into my heart those eyes. _

_**"Hello,Child of Light."  
**I clutched my head with my dirt stained hands,an ice cold voice cutting through my head like a dagger...was he in my mind? I couldn't,feel,couldn't think...too cold._

_**"What is it." **He sneered at me,**"Cat got your tongue,Wolf Boy? Wolf Boy of Light,speak to me."  
**I closed my eyes as tightly as I could,that voice was thumping in my head and beating it down,my hands still clutched to my head I peered up,my teeth clenched and my eyes glaring pure blue venom at this hellish demon.  
My shoulders felt like they were slunged with eight hundred pounds,each. I felt a small trickle of blood running down my face and past my mouth,unconsiously I tried to swipe away the blood with my hand,but found my hand could not be lifted._

_**"Children,today."** He continued,boredly. **"Have no respect for the ones they rightfully should worship." **Now,he slowly slowly made his way towards my wilting body,for that's very well what it was doing. Weakly I groaned and tried to pick myself,to stand and face this beast coming for me. But my body seemed un doubtfully glued to the ground,in a position,I realized with a growl,similar to a bow. Weakly I lifted my head towards his approaching form. Even in the darkness he couldn't fool me,the way he moved so perfectly and silent,so majesticly as if he were floating,which is quite what he did. His dark jade cloak didn't even come withen two feet of the ground,though his long and black hair dragged along beside him. Nearly twice as long as his body,his hair streaked with remnence of red...blood? I shivered,still glaring at the streaked,dripping subtance trailled behind him,when I finally grew desprate enough to speak back to the voice._

_**"No."  
  
**His pale,ugly twisted face twisted into a seriously evil smile,and his teeth;fangs. Dripped with an oozing red,smiling straight at me. My head suddenly exploded in pain and I clutched it for dear life,now screaming...I couldn't help but do anything but scream,such immense pain he gave...still talking to me in my head,I felt like he was sucking away my sanity._

_**"Children today." **He repeated,more vividly spoken this time. "**Such,little children. Easily,easily prone to the taste of...Darkness,in their own way." **He stopped above me,my body sudden pulled to an erect soldier pose and stood,staring him straight in the eye. He removed his arm from his cloak.  
  
I struggled not to throw up at the hideous sight of his arm.  
  
It was a dark and ugly,beastly grey and covered with large,purple pulsing veins,large streaks of more blood streaking down his arm and down to his hand,where of which were five nastly curling fingers and five,ghastly green talons. He slowly advanced his hand,or whatever you could call it towards my head,and started stroking my hair preciously.  
**"Oh,your'll learn. They'll all learn...yes...yeess,they'll learn." **He suddenly lifted his hand and began tensing his talons,and with shock as my eyes trailed to my hand I noticed my fingers doing the same. He lifted his talons to what appeared to be his face,though it was heavily robed and scratched down his face with a flesh peeling sound.  
In horror I felt my own hand,my own nails trailing down my face and peeling away some of my skin,as I gave a groan of slight pain..  
**"You see." **He whispered ever so carelessly to me. **"I control you,every nerve in your body I control,my control. I could force you,to do any single little thing,hurt any person,any time." **  
My mind was spinning,my nose was burning with the rotting stench of the decaying,sour flesh,his head now coming closer to mine,his rancid breath steaming my face..._

_"**You don't agree with the rules,do you."  
**My eyes glaring pure hatred,though I felt like I was about to cry,and Oh Gods that SMELL._

_His arm suddenly reached out,his hand wrapping easily around my small throat as he lifted me off the ground. I didn't struggle,I couldn't. I felt totally bound by a shrouding ora of Darkness,unable to move a tiny bit...I felt my whole soul restrained from all but being able to think,and feel:And I felt him squeezing my neck. I heard the growls and hungrys belows of the beasts surrounding us,more howls,growls and simply angry booming voices of rage.  
I strained,straining heavily to breath and gasped for air,his talons ripping into my throat as I sputtered blood...  
  
**"MINE!" **_

_Takuya!  
  
------------------------------------------  
_  
(Takuya's POV)  
  
My eyes opened lazily,so confortable now...a goofy smile on my dazed face as I stared up at the ceiling. Ahh,mornings...peaceful. 'Specially when you have your perfect love,snuggling there with you. My face turned over my shoulder to find Kouji there,his arms wrapped tightly around me,almost possessivly,though his troubled face shown another nightmare was whisping around my Koi,MY Kouji...again.  
  
"Kouji. KoujiKouji. Kouji..." I rolled over and kissed his cheek lovingly,rubbing my fourhead against his. In almost a ludicrous way he clutched my body closer to him,hugging me closer to his still slightly sweating,shaking body. "Mine." He seemed to growl in his sleep,possessive that...sexy and increasingly attractive feminin boy,him. My mind blazed through at least a dozen obviously nasty and too naughty thoughts before I slipped away from his grasp,sitting lazily at the edge of our bed and yawned a bit too noisly.  
Ready to collasp right down with Kouji again I just forced myself to stand,walking drowsily towards our bathroom.  
  
Recently,Our familys discovered our...relationship. Well,not too recently I guess,we've been sort of dating for like...four years,living together for about two. My family seemed absolutely ashamed at first,their oldest son being gay. Eventually I think they settled down a bit and are a little less touchy around me,but I know they hate it when I try to kiss Kouji in public,I avoid them pretty often at this point. Kouji's family was a little more understanding,since all three parents (His father,mother and stepmother)seemed to realize that he had been through alot and honestly knew what he wanted. His father had accepted his son's sexuality prefereance and had purchased us a decently nice house in the outskirts of Shibuya city. As I discovered,His family had a very decent stock of money so that me and Kouji didn't have to work full time jobs to keep up the house,and since it belonged to us anyway we just happily spent most of our days,and several lusty nights,together.

I did my regular morning scedualed things,bathroom,shower,shave,ending in me staring at myself seriously in the mirror. In all honesty I believed I must look as tired as my poor Kouji,whom I still heard rolling around in our bed. I was up half the night as well as he was,thinking...hoping,wandering.  
I realized I hadn't brought a change of clothes with me (On purpose? I forget.) And wrapped a seafoam green towel around my waist,stepping out of our bathroom and silently making my way towards my top half of the dresser. For a moment I froze,then started reaching around guiltly untill I found a small,velvety blue box,the same shade as Kouji's brilliant eyes. I opened it,enchanted by the small,golden engagment ring inside and sighed,almost in defeat it seemed. I had purchased that damned unholy thing nearly four months ago and still hadn't gotten the guts to actually show Kouji...to request his hand in marriage with me...  
  
Not that I hadn't ever tried,of course. Gods know how often I tried to stir around the conversation in my favor,but now...these past few nights,with Kouji's dreams I just couldn't bring myself to throw more pressure on that boy's beautiful head.  
With another loud sigh of annoyance,half between a growl I shoved it back into my dressed and dug out some wrinkled,unorganized clothes.  
  
I suddenly felt someone watching me,and turned around rather quickly to find Kouji sitting up in bed,his back against the backboard and staring pleasingly at me. "Morning,Takuya." I was prepared to greet him back,though he imediately spoke again. "You know,Taku-chan,I think that towel is a bit too small for you. You might be showing off more then I think you would rather."

Desprately I stared down at the indeed too small towel,I had not noticed the left side of it,fallen half way down my waist and practicly revealing half my...

My cheeks reddened madly as I glared at Kouji,as if this was his fault,though he seemed to notice a speck of amusment in my eyes for he simply grinned like a mad cheshire cat. In return I gave him a mad,teasing grin and turned my back toward him and dropped the towel. I heard him growl softly once again possessive,hearing the sound of our quilt being rustling around,resisting the urge to look behind me. I slowly and painstakingly teasing got myself fully dressed,occasionally running my hand down my thigh,or stopped to slowly scratch my leg,now and then. Madly blushing and very much aroused I turned to leave the room,ignoring the quiet grunts of whatever Kouji had decided to do rather then chase me down. For now.

----------------------------------------------------

Our home was a plesantly large two stories high house,much too big for two people but ever so confortable. Humming pleasingly to myself I jumped down the stairs,hopping two steps at a time and landing with a loud THUMP at the end,and blushed faintly to see a tiny little crack at the bottom of the step. Kouji always complained that it made the whole house rattle when I did stuff like that,though my extra super fanstasticly keen hearing told me he was taking a shower. That,and the fact that the pipes through the house...make quiet squeaky noises when water was being runned. But,you know. My Super keen hearing to detect the pipes,man.

Less as hyper I scuttles to the kitchen. If it's one thing that I definately learned living with Kouji for the past two or so years,it's that that damned boy couldn't cook. Shit,The first and only time I let him serve me a meal ended with your's truly spending several very unwanted hours in the bathroom.  
Thus I learned,quickly might I add the basics of cooking. Mostly from my mom,and Kouji's (Stepmom,that is) and so I could at least feed the two of us. Unconciously I pulled a large box of pancake mix from the pantry ("Hmm,running low...") and whipped out a mixing bowl. Stupidly,however I poured half of what I meant to pour into the bowl on my feet,I just couldn't keep my attention. I swore,rather loudly,and rubbed my fourhead. "Dammit." I muttered weakly.   
  
I walked out to our living room and collasped on the couch,My mind kept flashing back and fourth to the ring,of all the things I could say,of what I WANTED to say none of it came out in audible word form. I had made sure it was unique,beautiful even,a small diamond surrounded by three tiny little sapphires. I kept imagining slipping it delicatly on Kouji's finger...  
I suddenly blinked as I realized what I was staring at,and straightned myself up. I cocked my head to one side as I noticed a small,blueish black amulet slightly hidden under the couch. "Oh..." Came a sound of surprise as I bent down and pulled away the amulet from half hidden under the couch,blowing on it and coughing as a bit of dust flew away from it.  
  
"That's...a freaky thing to happen." I mumbled curiously. "Kouji just vaccuumed yesterday,and this looks like it hasn't been touched in ages." With a sudden impulse I stared,then I stared...stared ever longer at the blue-black little pendant. It's chain was a string of black beads,each with tiny streaks of blood red in them. It seemed to shine with a luminous shine,it was gorgeous...would look even nicer on Kouji. Mindlessly I pocketed the little amulet.  
  
With a sigh I returned to the Kitchen and, ignoring the spilt powder on the floor, I poured what remained in the box into the large bowl. What a morning it was.

------------------------------------------------

(Kouji's POV)

I stared very mindlessly up at the ceiling,staring...I couldn't help it,that shadow. I needed to see,to face it. It's past pressence was starting to tear at my head like a parasite and I found myself with a very unresonable head ache. My hands clenched into fists and beat the sheets carelessly. I had dressed in nothing but a long,white and strangly fluffy bathrobe,after swearing lightly about certain brunettes and their using of all the hot water,and taking a shower.   
  
"Why?" I suddenly asked outloud,realized it was very stupid and even a little mental to be talking to myself,but couldn't help but repeat the question. "Why,how. And just...Why."  
I definately no longer felt like,even though I still was, sex crazed with Takuya,which after Takuya's little show had been a few moments of,what Takuya called,'Happy Time'.  
  
The dream last night,so much different then the last...though I suddenly felt...foggy. Like my mind was shrouded in a misty pressence that I couldn't describe. I suddenly found it hard to breath and gasped for a bit of air,finally opened the door out of my room and walked almost absent mindedly down the hall,down the stairs. I noticed Takuya sitting depressingly on the couch,then suddenly reach down and pick up something luminous. I stood,for a moment,watching him as he stared at whatever he had picked up,and suddenly stood and moved towards the kitchen.  
  
My own eyes,I felt were becoming very heavy,very hard to keep open. I put a hand to my fourhead,running back up towards the bathroom in our room. I stared into the mirror,almost glaring at my reflection.

"Damnit,I just don't think I can do this anymore. I swear this is driving me absolutely insane,maybe I need a Shrink or something. Well,_yeah_ I probably do since I'm talking to myself. Like I'm still doing. Now stop that,STOP IT. Don't talk to yourself you nutcase." I shook my head and mentally slapped myself,recalling a certain phrase that Takuya had once told me once with a grim smile.  
  
"It's perfectly okay to talk to yourself." I recited. "As long as you don't argue with yourself. Then you have serious issues and yes,you need a shrink." I snorted as I dug through our medicine cabnit,found and took two advil for an upcoming head ache and heavily trudged downstairs again.

---------------------------------------------------

I peered into the kitchen and inhaling deeply. Pancakes,with chocolate chips in them,a nice big stack heaping up near the stove were my talently little Koi was making them. I leaned my body against the wall,staring pleasantly at him.

"Your welcome to take one,or two or ten whenver your hungry Koibito." Takuya said,as though it were perfectly obvious and that I had some sort of intellegence problem. I looked at his eyes,heavy with fatigue and worry.

"Erm,Hey. Kouji...do you mind...if I talked to you?"  
  
I simply grinned weakly. But I couldn't 't see,I felt like my arms weighted a thousand pounds..."Your talking to me now,aren't you?"  
  
He blinked,then tilted his head to one side. "Actually no,I was talking to my imaginary friend. He stands RIGHT next to you all the time,I just completely ignore you all the time." He turned his head to his cooking,flipping another pancake onto his plate and pouring the batter for another. "But now that...you mention you."  
  
I clutched my fourhead with my hand,I felt the sweat coming now,my legs felt way too weak to support my body,things that Takuya said came in weak and only incomprehensible nothings.

"-and have been-"

I couldn't see,couldn't breath again,when my eyes opened widely. I saw it,again! The shadow,it was all around me now,hundreds thousands..all of them surrounding me,wanting to engulf me in their Darkness!  
  
"-I know,your in pain from your dreams...but this has been bothering me for-"

As soon as it came it was all gone,I saw Takuya suddenly look towards me,terrified,and ran towards me in panic to catch me as I fell unconcious to the ground.

----------------------------------------------

_His arm suddenly reached out,his hand wrapping easily around my small throat as he lifted me off the ground. I didn't struggle,I couldn't. I felt totally bound by a shrouding ora of Darkness,unable to move a tiny bit...I felt my whole soul restrained from all but being able to think,and feel:And I felt him squeezing my neck.  
I strained,straining heavily to breath and gasped for air,his talons ripping into my throat as I sputtered blood...  
_

_"**KOUJI!"**_

_I screamed,he took his other hand and started shaking me,shaking me violently untill I sputtered even more blood..._

_"**KOUJI!!!"  
  
**My hair was undone from it's ponytail and drowned in blood,my blood. I felt hazy,suddenly too woozy to breath anymore,I figure I'd just settle down for a little nap.._

_**"KOUJI"**  
  
--------------------------------------------------_

I awoke,gasping desprately,found Takuya cling closely to me and sobbing quietly. Dazed I looked around. The room seemed slightly lighter then it had before...I figured it must be an hour or more since I had collasped. With a loud groan I lifted myself up,only to have Takuya push me back down. "Rest,please." He managed to say,distortled through his crying. His eyes were red,his cheeks soaked from crying.

"What...who,did you seem him."  
  
He stared at me,wiping away his tears and coughing slightly. "What? There was no one here but me...Koibito I want you to see a doctor,please...for me. Your...something's not right and I-"

I smiled grimly. "You mean that I'm not right."  
"Oh Kouji it's not that,I just...so worried,you collasped...I just..."   
  
I managed to pull myself up to a sitting position,Takuya hugged me protectivly. "I love you...I just...don't know..." He withdrew a shaky breath,and stood. "Will you...give me a moment."

I nodded,thinking he meant to go and recollect himself. I would've asked the same thing. As he left,and ran up the stairs, I noticed far too late that most of my body had been exposed by the ruffling of my bathrobe,and growled lightly as I saught to cover myself up.

Several moment later Takuya came down the stairs again, he was carrying a small and velvety little box. I raised a brow as I pulled my legs and feet closer to me,sitting in a somewhat awkward meditation position as he sat again,shaking madly near the edge of my feet. He took another shaky breath,and clenched his teeth slightly.

"I didn't...I couldn't ask you,you were under so much stress from these dreams,these horrible things bothering you. But...I was afraid,today that I may lose you to something...and I don't want you to leave me without me having...what I meant to say,I mean it's not like I'm BLAMING your dreams I just...oh gods Kouji will you marry me?" He gently opened his small little box,revealing a rather small,and very pretty little ring.  
  
I stared,my eyes wide,my jaw dropped at his question. For what must've been a full minute I stared at the beautiful little engagment ring,then looked up to Takuya in what he took as irritation apparently,for he had started to recoil his arm and stopped breathing.

"Wait..."

He stared at me,large and serene little reddish brown eyes of his,those childish little eyes suddenly very grown up looking.  
"I..." I stared,my mind buzzing,totally unknowing of what to say...but those words,those beautiful words.  
"Say it again,please. Ask me again."

His mouth shuddered slightly as he took another breath. "Marry me." My mouth hung open absolutely lost for words,though my head rang and rang with one single,simple one...though for a moment I couldn't force my mouth to say it.

"Hai." I whispered softly.  
"What?..."  
"Hai,Koibito...Yes...I will. Oh Gods,Takuya I...I don't know what else I can say,I can't think...Oh Gods yes."  
  
His face twisted into another goofy show of perfect happiness as he glomped me,tackling into me and pushing me down happily on our couch. "Kouji!...Oh Gods I...I. YOU."  
Through his happiness his face twitched as he remebered something,reaching into his pocket and gave me a shiny,dark blue amulet. "I erm...sort of came across this a little while ago. I couldn't stop staring into that pendant...and I've come to believe that it's because it's the exact same color as your eyes."   
  
My eyes,were actually half closed,a warming smile on my face as I reached out to touch the pretty bit of jewelry;when I suddenly felt it pulsing. I stared,my mouth open,eyes suddenly very aware of everything. I stared,entranced by the pendant as I suddenly realized how very cold it was in here...

Seeing a look of concern on Takuya's face,almost even fear that maybe I didn't like the pendant I grabbed him and pulled his body close to mine,kissing his neck affectionatly. "I love it,I love it. And I love my beautiful new ring,and my Beautiful little Koibito too." I felt his tongue brush fast a tender spot near my ear and I shivered in delight in holding him so close.  
In my hand I held the amulet,and then slightly to Takuya's dismay,pushing the snuggling brunette away from me for a moment to put it on. It seemed to wrap easily around my neck,perfectly lengthed and not an inch too long or too short. I suddenly shuddered again,my whole body suddenly seemed to have been shocked by a bit of electricity,though there was none. I felt myself coming to faint again,and almost for a moment frightfully noticed the odd black beads,streaked with blood red...but I couldn't,no. Couldn't let anything ruin this perfect moment of ours. "Perfect." I whispered and got to my knees,pushing Takuya down gently on his back to the couch,still tenderly kissing his neck. "Perfect."  
  
He smiled and gently, our lips met and his tongue found it's way into wrestling with mine for several moments,before he opened his eyes suddenly opened,as well as mine did,and he broke our kiss for a moment to lift his hand,and gently rub it with a concerned look in his eyes across my cheek. Curiously he stared at his fingers,which were suddenly covered in a little bit of blood.  
  
(-----------------------------------)

-Heavy Sigh- WOW! That was a longer chapter then I Originally intended it to be. But. All together now.  
  
Awww n.n

Fluffy Takouji-ness!  
Now I hope you guys liked that chapter. I spent an hour or two,or three...not sure how long on it and enjoyed writing every word,even IF my back is suddenly a little sore.

SO! REVIEW and Flame and do stuff to acknowledge that you read it. Hmm,Who IS that guy that Kouji keeps dreaming about? Why is that pretty Pendant so redundant to Kouji's Dream? Will Kouji and Takuya get Married in the Next Chapter? Where IS Waldo? o.o

GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-

Right you are,Gabumon ;D They don't know yet,and no one will unless you guys review. -Cackles madly as backround turns black,evil wicked music plays as lightning flashes-

Soo...that's. It.


	3. Chapter Three

Warnings:Violence,Blood,Torture,Death,Yaoi(MalexMale stuff xD) Fluffiness(Lots 'n lots) Puppeh's Imagination and Puppeh's Forgetfullness.

Disclaimer: -Sighs depressingly- .. I dun own Digimon. Blast it all.  
  
Before Fic Ramblings: WOW oo I got Five more reviews in two days! That's a thrill of happiness fer me,And it's better that so far everyone's encouraging me to just keep writing and stop stalling.

;3 Which makes me uberly happy!

**Takuya's Angel:** Heh oo I told myself I probably wouldn't respond,personally,to any of the reviews unless they picked at me untill I couldn't write properly.  
So,here is my answer. ' Consider yerself VERY SPECIAL! Yer the first person here to spark my interest enough to answer them personally in my first fic xD  
Kay,to bussiness. Shonen Ai,as far as I know,refers to a very light version of Yaoi. Yaoi,if your not sure,is a 'special' word fer Gay anime couplings ;3 Yuri is vice versa,female couplings. So If I said my fic contains Yaoi,it's just basically got alot of male lovin'. If I say it contains Shonen Ai,it just contains minor male loving.  
Note:ShonenRefers to 'Male' and Ai Refers to 'Love'

Flames are just...strange odd words for opinions expressing hatred of the fic a person said, Or,a person naming a few things that they didn't like or what they though was wrong. You know,Fire hurts.  
So do Insults.  
Welcome to the site and I'm glad you like the story so far x) THIS one will be one helluva cliffhanger,I'm sure.

GabumonPlushie: -Sits there-  
  
I've also,decided,that i probably won't be making this story to R,and just keep it PG-13. Even in this chapter,as your'll see imediately with the guys playing around a bit,(-Evil Smile-) it's nothing immense. Plus,For some stupid reason my aol is suddenly blocking me from rated R stories anyway and I'm sure it's stupid and irritating,when you KNOW the story's not that bad ( Because of what the author has told you,or which you hope) and your blocked. It's that aol crap. So,sorry,I've cleaned a little of the more...adulty parts and really gorey parts up so it should be a pass for PG-13.  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I'm enjoying writing it (Even though it took me a while o.o) And I hope you guys don't find it TOO irritating of what I've turned Kouji into. But if you weren't expecting it,you didn't read the summary very well. ...And yes x) In MY story,in my fan-tasty world of authoring,I wanted to make Kouji the...er,Dominent male. Why? I dunno.  
Because. ------ Thingies represent the story fast forwarding in time,or changing scenary or both.  
**Bold Sentences in regular,_or Italics show telepathy being used._**

_Italic Sentences show a Dream Sequence,a Flashback or a personal thought.  
_(--------) Mean the story is OVER x.x

Savvy?  
  
Right then! On we go!

An Angel's Dark Pendant  
Chapter Three

xFlashbackx (Of Previous Night)

_"Kou-San! Hold still,weirdling boy you..." Squealed Takuya,currently upstairs in their room with Kouji,using a damp tissue in attempts of wipping away the small trickle of blood that ran down his cheek;and to no avail. Somehow,in the course of going from the couch ("Takuya,not on the good leather couch...") To the stairs ("You dun have to carry me,Koibito ;3") And into the bathroom where Takuya was making a frail attempt of cleaning Kouji's slight blood stained face.  
"...Where'd that come from anyway?"  
"Gods know,Koibito." Kouji replied,making a vague point of clinging Takuya's body closer to his,and nibbling his neck pleasantly,his hands rumaging over the thin t-shirt he still wore. "Hmm..."  
"Hmm?" Hummed Takuya,tossing away the tissue and stroking Kouji's clean cheek._

_"This obstacle needs to be removed." Said Kouji in a matter-of-fact voice,clutching the shoulder of Takuya's shirt,for one reason or another causing him to laugh,and tore it away with a loud ripping noise. He ran his slightly rough hands over Takuya's smooth,handsome chest,stopping to play abit with his nipples with his fingers. "Mine." He growled,possesively,now kneeling down and,starting up Takuya's belly-button,slowly ran his tongue up his chest,licking his skin eagerly,stopping once he reached Takuya's neck to nibble on it a little more.  
  
"Mine?" Asked Takuya teasingly,slipping Kouji's sash on his bathrobe out of it's poorly done knot and tickling his stomach.  
"MINE." Kouji clutched his arms around Takuya's waist and lifted him gently,embracing him not only with his arms but also with his tongue as well,awkwardly making his way from the bathroom,into their bedroom and dropping Takuya on their soft bed. With Great relish he made a zesty way of slowly advancing toward Takuya,running his hands along Takuya's legs,though they were still covered by his jeans they created a tickling friction. One hand moved upward,to stroke Takuya's smooth chest,while the over began massaging gently over the growing denim covered buldge near Takuya's groin.  
"Yours!" He gasped and his upper body pulled up,unable to move his lower half for the fact of his lover kneeling on it. His hands found their way to the back of Kouji's head,undid his loose ponytail to let his almost shining raven hair flow over his shoulders. For a moment,neither of them moved,just staring. Just thinking..."Beautifu...Fu...FU-AHZHA" Takuya finally gasped,as Kouji's naughty searching hand had meanwhile found it's way to unbutton and unzip Takuya's jeans and was now rubbing his groin gently,but firmly,the only seperation being Takuya's thin briefs. Kouji growled possessivly,his tongue lolling over Takuya's stomach as his thighs weakly began to buck. Kouji's bathrobe had almost totally come off,at this point,his fine and muscled chest and stomach very much visable. But he made sure,for now,his lower half be kept hidden until he drove Takuya crazy with need,his favorite past-time,and which was very much what he was doing. _

_  
Takuya had started to sweat lightly and made a quiet moan,sitting upright, clutching Kouji roughly as his raven haired Koi was slipping his fingers around the waistband of the infernal briefs and slowly,painstakingly starting to pull them down. Kouji's face gleamed with a smile of gleeful victory,though he pretended to not noticed,as Takuya's hips bucked harder in an effort to force Kouji to deliver what he wanted,now. _

_Kouji himself gave a quiet groan as he too felt the nearly uncontrolable urge,in short to simply 'love' his Koi till he begged for mercy,but kept his cool head... Before his eyes flashed a sudden glare,and with a weak cry he glanced up,his eyes pitifully weakened as he stared,staring...upward,almost unsure of what he stared at. Exhaling loudly he turned his attention down to Takuya,who's face twisted curiously at what him suddenly stop. He tackled his body onto Takuya's,as he gave a yelp and attacked his beautiful,eager lips again. _

_...But why,now. In all places...of all times,he slowly felt as if his neck were being squeezed,clutched and found it suddenly hard to breath..._

_It didn't matter. Need,strong. Takuya,want. Love,Sex...'Mine' He thought once more,finally deciding to give into the burning sensation._

_xEnd FlashBackx_

_--------------------------------------------------_

(Kouji's...? POV)  
I awoke.  
  
Early. Very early,dammit I couldn't sleep the WHOLE DAY AWAY,and it must've already been 5:30. I stared,my eyes narrowing at the site of the brunette besides me...who...? Oh yes,the goggle one. It's leader,it's toy.

Slowly I moved the body towards the bathroom,almost in a floating way and utterly silent,like a still breeze. I stood,staring strongly into the mirror,and smiled. A rare,aspect of me. Yes,Yes. Decent. Good,decent body THIS one was,tall muscled,and a good head on it's shoulders. Yes...and those eyes,wonderful eyes. Reminded me so,so much of my own. I touched them,weakly,glaring poison into my new self in the mirror.  
  
I loved it.

This boy had the most incredible glare,almost dangerous. It was perfect. 

_I_ was perfect. I tried to smile again.  
I saw the boy in the mirror smile.

I lifted my hand,tensing my fingers.  
So did the man in the Mirror.  
  
Perfect...ever so perfect. 

I was the Fallen Angel Jhoen,Fallen. Broken. Starved,and still,in need of servicing my rightful master...the surpreme overlord,one of which hell had no power...

But it did not matter. It was the boy,Koyji? What's-his-name. It didn't matter,I had to serve my current master now. The pendant,I,Jhoen was now in utter control.  
  
But was I? In it's reflection. ('My Reflection' I kept telling myself gleefully) I saw a look of fear, of pain...sadness,of disobediance.

"YOU WILL OBEY!" Came a booming voice,and I heard something roll about from inside the bedroom. I noticed,my eye twitching faintly as I remembered. Silence. Utter,silence...must remember. Cannot awaken the man,the other boy. In irritation I twacked it's-my-head. It wouldn't shut up. It kept screaming,screaming in resentment...screaming in agony. It was too pitiful,too too pitiful to hear the screams.  
**'Your'll never get away with this.'**

I startled as I suddenly heard it,heard this perfectly calm voice inside it's head. My Head.

It,He,the boy. It was comunicating with me. 

Through it's -my-...head. I smiled,soon I started laughing. I put my hand to my head,rubbing it gently as the screams started again,screaming the phrase over and over. It was getting to be quite a head ache.  
"**Shut up."** Simple as that,I wanted it silent. I hated the noise withen my own head,I wanted control. I wanted total control. It started to cry,I was crying. My hand fell down to my face as tears started to flow,and I let a growl of rage explode from my throat.

**"Takuya...he...Takuya...he won't let you,_I_ won't let you,Jhoen,release your wrath over my body. It's not yours to control,anymore...give me up..." **I felt,not heard,felt. The voice falter and crack a little,my unreasonable smirking and obvious happiness slowly,slowly began to fill the bathroom with an evil,demonic glaze...**"Please..." **It finished,almost desprately.

**  
**I opened my mouth,as if to reply,then of course remembered. This human could communicate with me in it's head.

My head.  
Must remember this.

But I suddenly felt physically weakened...my eyelids drooped and my whole body started shaking...what was going on?!  
**"What the FUCK ARE YOU DOING BOY?"**  
I screeched at him. Finally succumbing to his mind games,breaking down withen my own head and physically...I was loosing my control! My Control over the boy!

**"Yeeeees."** I heard a quiet,whispy voice in my head. Master! No no,must be the boy...Master was DEAD. Wasn't...he?  
**"Stop,no! I DEMAND YOU STOP NOW." **

**"My body,no...I refuse...to..."** and suddenly we both fainted,together. His will...his will to _live, it was too strong,much too strong. _  
But we both simply fainted,in a clump on the ground,and we knew no more.

----------------------------------------------

(Takuya's POV)  
I lay beside Kouji now,massaging a wet cloth over his fourhead gently,so he could feel the movement. He had been out like a light,two days now...and we hadn't even gotten to settle a proper wedding date...  
My eyes widdened and my body relaxed at the thought,our wedding. Our marriage,he promised. He said he wouldn't leave me now.  
And I believed him.  
  
I just hoped he wasn't lying to me.  
  
Kouichi knelt by our bed beside us both,his eyes heavy and weary from being so worrysome of his little brother...

xFlashBackx(Of Discovery)  
(Still Takuya's POV)  
_I jerked awake at the sound of a scream,a roar. I felt so dazed,it was soo early...hadn't had enough sleep,too tired from last night's events...  
I heard the growl again and froze,now very afraid. Imediately noticing Kouji's empty spot in our bed I flew to my feet to the floor and listened,listened to the sound of wheezing,heavy breathing._

**Stop,no! I DEMAND YOU STOP NOW." **

**"My body,no...I refuse...to..."  
**KOUJI! He was hurting,I felt it in my heart...hurting,agony,pain...dark. KOUJI.

Springing to my feet and exhaling loudly,I crept towards the bathroom. The door was closed,but even I could feel a sudden chill in the room. A cold,cold icy feeling swept over my body and clutched me,picking and picking at my soul it felt,deeper and deeper it traveled until I finally realized that I had heard a thump,a loud thump. Like the sound of a body collasping.  
In horror I opened the door to our bathroom and stared,hot tears welling in my eyes at the sight of Kouji,my Kouji on the ground...panting madly,his eyes closed and his mouth abosolutely covered in blood.  
  
I know it's not a good idea to pick up someone and touch them when you don't know their injuries. I cared,but then I didn't care,all I wanted to do was cry. Cry with Kouji,Cry with my Kouji.  
But instead I picked up his lithe and feminin body,laying him gently on our bed and stroked his fourhead delicately. To my surprise,and utter joy he awoke,if only for a moment. His mouth quivered,then he spoke. 

"I need...you...to keep me here,with you. Don't...bring any-" At this he wheezed,then tried to continue. "-one,no one here. Dangerous,too much...danger...Dark,dan...Darkness." And then he laughed,and laughed with a menacing ring in his voice,then sputtered blood and laughed even more. I stood by the side of the bed,staring,praying and wishing,hoping. Desprately praying for him to be alright,in my heart I knew I could do nothing. And then he fell silent.  
  
Imediately I called Kouichi. His brother,after all,important to him as well as Kouji was to me.  
And,Kouji had mentioned the powers of the Dark. Only Kouichi,at this point,may possibly be able to tell me what's going on with my love,why he hurts...why I can't seem to do anything right for him! Oh Kouji How I wished how it were me,How I wish it was ME that was feeling all this pain,I'd gladly take it from you...if only for your happiness,KOUJI.

xEnd FlashBackx 

-------------------------------------------------  
  
(Kouichi's POV)  
  
I had found them together.  
More or less,I had found Takuya clutching my brother close to him,sobbing madly and occasionally crying out about how he'd rather be the one to suffer.

I agreed,I would gladly suffer in place for my brother.

Takuya was covered,not just splattered,soaked with blood,as well was Kouji. His mouth almost constantly seemed to be dropping,drooling blood,though he never lost body heat. He never shriveled up,he never stopped breathing.  
  
I felt tears stream down my cheeks as I knelt beside them. Takuya sat up against the backboard of their bed,holding Kouji gently on his lap and stroking his fourhead with the ice cold cloth. It was actually a beautiful site together,and through it all one could visably see the beautiful golden ring on Kouji's right hand.  
  
I had tried to bring up the subject of the ring,repeatedly I had asked Takuya,often offering a gentle grin and a smile. Down in my mind I knew that Takuya had finally managed to propose to Kouji,as he had been consulting with me for weeks on the matter of subject bringing,the question itself,clever words to describe feeling...of course,I'd been utterly useless and suceeded fully in making the poor boy even more helpless.  
  
I had always smiled at the thought of those two lovey-dovey-birds,ever since I met the two of those stubborn-as-mules boys it had always made me happy,I had occasionally imagined the wonderful life they'd have together.

And this wasn't the lovely life,not Kouji unconcious and sputtering blood,not Takuya's heavily fatiged body clutching Kouji's frail one close as if he were a life line,not this horrible feeling of dread whenever I Looked at Kouji's wedding necklace...

'_His Necklace?'_ I thought,as suddenly as I had thought of before what I had...thought.  
If that makes sense,which I'm sure it doesn't.

_'Oh,yeah,it's nice. But who cares? It's just a...just...'_

I suddenly became very intrigued with the small little object. It's pendant,ever so blue...ever so perfectly Prussian,matching Kouji's eyes with a likeness that I personally found really creepy. I stared,and stared...for hours we,me and Takuya sat there,all he cared about was Kouji,until he finally fell asleep clutching the unconcious man,when I simply stared at that pendant.

Until I found I just couldn't keep my eyes off them.

_'It's perfect.' _I growled in my mind,needing to stroke it...to reach out,to touch it...to feel it. '_Perfect,perfect for power...want. Dark,want.' _I reached out my hand,my eyes perfectly focused on nothing but that prussian blue,the black beads tainted with blood...needing to feel the darkness course through my veins again...

_'WOAH'._ I suddenly felt as I though I'd been shocked as I finally touched the jewelry,growling in irritation as I saught to touch what should RIGHTFULLY BE MINE.

I blinked,and then stared,and blinked once more...trying to focus my mind. My eyes drooped sleepily,my mind heavily fogged and misty. What...why...

Kouji finally seemed to spring to life,gasping as if he'd been under water for a long time,rousing Takuya from his sleep and me from my mindlessness.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH IT." He screamed,then clutched his head and screamed again,as though he was being crushed. Takuya was frantic,screaming words of encouragment and question ("Kouji! Kouji your'll be alright,oh gods your'll be alright it's okay,it's okay!")

All I could do was stare. He suddenly closed his eyes and stilled,perfectly still...almost with an eerie deathening still. Takuya started crying,clutching Kouji,complaining that it was all his fault. How he should've gotten help,how he shouldn't have put the pressure on him. All his fault,all that stumbled out of his mouth,when suddenly Kouji's eyes opened again. Perfectly calm,abosolutely fine. He sat up,cracked his back and smiled. I noticed Takuya staring,staring in a tidal wave of emotion at Kouji,his mouth quivering and still surpressing tiny little whimpers. All Kouji,or Kouji's body seemed to do,was sit there. Smiling. I felt a sense of dread hung in my heart. No,a dread that my brother had died. Oh...no,I felt his heart beating...but the trouble was,I couldn't feel Kouji. I felt his heart,I felt his pressence but I couldn't feel his life.  
  
Kouji then turned his head towards me.

"Good afternoon Kouichi,sorry I slept late. When'd you get here?"

He smiled. Empty,hallow,nothingness of a smile which I did not return.

"Damn you." I growled. "Damn you,and whatever twisted sickness you've brought opon this man."  
"Ko-Kou...Kouji!"

I saw,with a twisted feeling Takuya hugging Kouji close,kissing his cheek again and again, and asking him question after question after question.  
All Kouji did,however,was turn to me,and smile.  
"Why Kouichi,whatever in the world did you mean by that?"

(-------------------------------------------------------------)

WOW o---o That was writing that chapter x) I know,I think it's a bit rough and I personally think I rushed through words and sentences,should've spaced out a little more. But WOW that was awfully fun. I didn't think it would be,but it was. Kinda shame that I must stop,but you know...can't give you guys the whole story without letting you wonder.

GabumonPlushie:-Sits There-

That's Right Gabumon n.n

And I know I promised REALLY long chapters,but you see...I sorta...I dunno. Can't write very wel tonight. Brain Blocks,you know. Or Writers Block. I say either or,my muse suddenly left me and I've yet to find him again. HE'S The only one who helps me write stuff really good...but,no worries. I'll get 'im and force him into the GabumonPlushie so he can't escape me.  
GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-

That's right Gabu-chan ;3

-Cough- By,the way. No I'm not...crazy. I just like my GabumonPlushie. Isn't that right Gabumon?  
GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-  
  
OH! BY THE WAY!!  
I need your guys's opinions,please. I recently re-discovered the song Kyptonite and have once again,fallen in love with the song. (I say once again,'cause when I was younger I used to obsess with it,then forgot all about it gladly and rediscovered it again and I actually had it playing in the backround while I was writing half of this.)  
  
SO I was wondering,would you guys like to see the song appear in an upcoming chapter? If you've never heard the song,check out the lyrics at a/z/lyrics/./com (Without the /...thingies) and give me your opinions. I promised myself it this wouldn't be a songfic,but I've also convinced myself that promises were meant to be broken x)

So erm...that's...it.  
  
REVIEW ;D


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I DON'T Own Digimon .. Sure. Rub it in.  
Warnings(For this chapter at the moment):Puppeh's Lazy-ness,Violence,Blood,Shonen-Ai, and a very abussive Kouji. -Tear-  
Warnings for the Whole Story:Torture,Blood,Violence,Swearing,Yaoi,Fluffiness,Angst,Puppeh's imagination and Puppeh's Forgetfulness.

Before Fic Ramblings: WOW I'm sorry this took so long .. I mean,when I saw people writing me reviews I though:"Okay,I'll get the fourth chapter up right away!" But that first whole week I just felt...depressed,you know? And I still hadn't found my muse,so I wasn't up to my best writing standards. And I was in school and my homework took like...six hours to complete (math --) Pre-alg and it was too hard fer me,so I had to change classes (twice) and the new kids I have to deal with simply suck so I've been feeling really low and depressed and not...feeling all willing to describe other people's problems for the sake of other people. I STILL don't feel up to writing though...hasn't been my best week and I've only been putting in about ten minutes of effort a day into this story. Which is really stupid because I usually spend a good five minutes at first to re-read the story anyhow.  
BUT we got a kick butt new computer now xD And my dad re-installled Zoo Tycoon (Our old one was retarded and wouldn't let us play it at one point) and I've just been procrastinating even more by playing that...but figured anyone who was reading my fic was getting really annoyed at me so I'm gonna try and this again. I'll probably not update quick as I did for the first two chapters... Savvy?  
Well,the only thing to expect in this fic is blood,violence,a dash of swearing and a very mean Kouji x.x Like...very mean. -Cringe- No hate! If you didn't expect it sooner or later you didn't read the summary very well. Isn't there a proverb for that? But I guess you guys are in luck,'cause I didn't want to get in trouble with alot of abuse in my story for it only being PG-13 I think it's toned down an awful lot then what it originally was. WHICH SUCKS --' I'm probably gonna write this story out in full form one day,when the blocks on my aol are lifted a bit.

GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-  
I agree,Gabumon ;3 This is an incredibly Darkish chapter. Just a head's up of what also to expect.

------------  
Indicate the changing of Scenary,fastforwarding or rewinding time,or all of the above or what not.  
Bold Sentences in any way Indicate telepathy being used.  
Italics show a personal thought,a Dream sequence,or a Flash Back.

Okay,Since I know there are thousands of Digimon Fanficies out there,I'm gonna say this clear and honestly. I did NOT copy or try to copy any of this fic from ANYTHING. If ANY of this resembles a movie,a cartoon another TV or whatever,it is a coincidence most likely because I don't spend near three hours on my fics just to copy someone else's work. If my Fic sounded something like a story you've already heard? x.x! I'm sorry! Really didn't mean it,I thought this whole thing up about two years ago. Everything is stuff that I thought of,unless specifically told otherwise.  
Figured I should say that...to be safe.Very well...I guess I'll get started. I'm writing this with a headache,by the way (Have had alot of those the past few weeks) So excuss me. Please,sorry if it's not nearly as okay as my other chapters.

  
'An Angel's Dark Pendant'  
Chapter Four

He sat there,his hunched body in a fetal position,sitting in the corner furthest from the door. His chin rested on his knees,his once very tanned skin turned depressingly pale. He sighed,his once brillient chocolate red eyes pale and wilting.

It had been about a two weeks (He had stopped counting the days...or the hours,or the minutes. Didn't have the heart) since Kouji had awoken. His whole body shook,as he remembered the day...that STUPID day. After Kouichi had left,after much persuasion that Kouji was perfectly fine (And to his great annoyance at been ordered to leave repeatedly by Kouji) things were fine. Slow,maybe but...different. Kouji suddenly spent long hours,staring himself blind into mirrors,glaring venom at himself so often that it repeatedly scared Takuya. At first,it was just mirrors. Then it was sleeping,hardly ever in bed until the latest hours of night,or the earliest hours of morning. Takuya often found Kouji in front of a mirror at 5:00 in the morning,staring menacingly at either his neck,his wrists,or just himself. Prussian turned to a pale and awful grey,menacing and venom filled with every look he passed at anyone.  
All he ever was,was angry. Enragged at the stupidest thing,then he started yelling. Screaming,insulting nearly anyone who got near him:and unfortunatly,that someone was usually Takuya. The brunette was yelled at for urging him to come to sleep,asking him to spend a little time together,for hinting a bit of intimacy between the two...then came the strikes. The beats,the bigger arguments that suddenly turned to fist fights. For a while,he just tried to fight back,or call police or friends,or just try to book therapy. But Kouji was always one step ahead and cut off all possible solutions:Until he just finally stopped trying. He knew now he had depression now...twas all he could feel. Serious,serious depression...hating himself every moment. Now all he did was regret,hate,sit in his room in the dark,wondering.

He lifted his face,cheeks slightly wettened with drying tears,a black bruise forming on his left cheek. He lifted his hand,also which held a bruise on it's back,rubbing it gently as he used his other arm to balance himself to stand. His legs were stiff,weak from sitting there for an hour (Or two?) and leaned against the wall. His eyes drifted towards the curtain drawn window,staring blandly at the light blue designs,when he heard a squeaky door opening.

Uninterested he turned his head towards the doorway,already getting late and hard to see in the darkened room,staring at the stiff standing figure in the lighted hall. "Hey."  
He just stared,his eyes half closed and sighed deeply. He shuffled a bit,turning his face away and making an effort to stare at the wall. "Hey."

He heard footsteps,coming closer to him,though resisting the want to stare into Kouji's eyes. Lately,he found,that resulted in another conflict of somesort,hating that horrible glare in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Kouji stated in an untruthful,hoping tone.  
"Hum." Came the bland reply,ignorant and very seemingly uncaring. Takuya reached out his arm and drew back the light blue curtain,though the color was almost invisable in the fast over-coming dark,pulling it back and allowing a bit a city light to flow in. He fixed his position to stare outside,almost trying to ignore the man for which reason,his body was severly bruised.  
For a moment or two there was silence,when the footsteps came again,closer to Takuya. Kouji put his hand on his sore shoulder,causing him to twitch,and tilted his head innocently. "I still love you."

Takuya shook his head and continued staring,not even blinking,just glaring. He hated,hated Kouji...or at least he wanted to,he TRIED too...but he couldn't bring himself to hatred. Instead he felt immense waves of guilt,sorrow,if only he could've done something...  
"Right." He said. A conversational spoken comment,not a challenging nor sarcastic one. Kouji reached his head closer toward Takuya's neck,kissing it gently,and pulled Takuya's head to face him. "Why aren't you talking to me."  
An order. Not a question of concern,an order. The brunette grunted and tried to pull away,though was restrained by a strangly strong grip on his shoulder that made him hiss in pain,his shoulder joints very bruised from a few nights before.  
"Takuya." Said the rising in irritation voice,pulling him back closer. "Is there something wrong."  
Takuya's eyes filled with hot tears again,such small things just sent him bawling and sobbing these days,how he hated being so weak...but living like this gave him no other choice. "No",He whispered quietly. His teeth clenching as he tried to hate his Koi for the umpteenth time,failing miserably once again. As much as he was sure Kouji dispised him,he couldn't bring himself to pronounce that he hated Kouji back.

Kouji continued to hold him for a moment,standing for a moment and staring at him. His eyes showed no kindness,but a growing annoyance for needing to deal with this matter. He wished he could've had a boy without a lover,having to deal with him everyday. It almost,seemed that the brunette was stalking him. But then,they were all stalking. All of them,he saw them in the shadows,out of the corner of his eye he saw them. All of them,they were coming soon. But,before then,he'd have to try to rid himself of the brunette first. No more pussy-footing around,he was plain SICK of it and the kindness he was forced to give. Had his own way,the brunette would've suffered greatly from day one and bow at his feet...but the humans have stranger ways then that of themselves,and would take his host away. "Your lying."

Takuya twitched faintly,his mind rewinding to the several punishments he often got for lying,rubbing his arm gently. "No,I'm not."  
All of this was spoken very quietly,none of it showing impatience,but spoken with a forced tone of calmness. "Let go." He finished lamely. 'Please...' he thought,closing his eyes and giving a shakey sigh. 'Just let me be...'  
Kouji's eyes flared and he gathered Takuya's body in his arms,throwing him like one would a ball against the wall,ignoring a quiet cry from him and putting his fist to the middle of Takuya's back. He felt him shaking slightly beneath his fist,and smiled. For a moment he stood,trying to guess what awful thoughts must be going through his mind,before taking away his fist and moving away. The room had become utterly dark now,the only bit of light coming from the slight crack from the hallway light. But Kouji needed no eyes,moving swiftly and silently through the room and opening the door. He glanced back,Takuya's body still pressed against the wall motionlessly,almost as if expecting him to come back and do /something/. He closed the door,leaving Takuya alone to cry in the Darkness.

---------------------------------------------------------------

(Kouji's? . POV)  
The lithe human stared,glaring pure poison to the reflection in the mirror. The boy,yes the boy...I mean to say,that other boy. Chocolate red eyes,he long went to sleep. I pondered in,very bored and very much wanting to start an argument to find him asleep. At least,twas what he wanted me to believe. Hah...asleep,I strongly doubt it. Trying to defy me again,he'll have hell to pay tomorrow for sure.  
Now was several hours later,after having stared myself down to the mirror again,smiling for short periods of time in regular intervals. "Perfect." I cooed to myself,running my finger down the fine blade I held in my hand. I stared,the bathroom around me dark for the exception of a small candle,flickering it's flamed shadows across my feature...MY feature! Chortling in pleasure I ran my finger along the outline of the blade,creating a tiny line of red along my finger as it ran along the sharper end.  
My eyes (MY eyes! I could never get over how that sounded to me,after so long... MY EYES...not for long...though...) drifted upwards towards the dancing shadows in the corners above me. Once would mistaken them for a trick of the light,the eyes of an experianced would see...would see,the eyes. The eyes,looking at the source of blood. Stalking,stalking until they got the blood they needed. I needed. The master needed. That was all that mattered,Master.

I pulled away the infernal band that held this one's,MY,hair away from my face,letting the silken raven colored hair flow over my shoulders,cover the sides of my face. I raised the long,splendid silver knife I held in my hand,as if inspecting it thouroughly. 'Perfect.' I chortled in my thoughts. 'All perfect.'

A sound behind me,a gasp! Was it? No,the boy's asleep. The little boy is asleep in his bed and I'm all alone! Except,for the shadows,bretheren,I shall come soon. Oh,I will. "Master!" I proudly spoke,only hoping that the boy only a few yards away would not over-hear me before the deed was done. "Master,I willingly give you my blood to help you grow,Master I willingly deliver my soul to you. Master I willingly give you this body,tattered and worn it may be but free of sin and the perfection of which it is holy. Master I give you my sacrifice!" With that last exclaimation I raised the knife,the shadows dancing. I could almost hear they're high-pitched squeals as I dug the silver blade into the vein along this one's arm,not my arm anymore. It was now Master's. It did not belong to me. I felt the screams of a tormented teen struggle in my head,screeching and resisting with every iota of strength...but it did not matter. I had to give this one for the sacrifice. An immense flow of blood began to seep from the cut,my silver blade still deep into the skin and savoring the dark pain. The shadows danced in glee,closing in on the warm sacrifice as I ran the blade along the blue vein in this one's skin letting out a sigh of relief as the blood gushed over this one's skin...  
"KOUJI!" I lifted my head in shock,the shadows were only now closing in! They wouldn't never,never make it in time! I turned my head to the doorway,to see the face of the boy I dreaded,his eyes red and swollen from crying and his face soaking wet. With a hybrid of a gasp between a scream he turned on the light,and at once the shadows were gone. He ran to my bleeding arm,crying and sobbing madly asking,"Why,WHY?" Over and over as he tried to bandage the wound. Anti-septic,I believe it's called. I stared to the skies,I believe we made it,Master. Yes. Yes,I believe we made it.  
The boy was folding softly clothed ribbon over the blade wound,but I believe I made it,Master. I believe your sacrifice has been delivered.  
My head grew very straight,now smiling in a twisted mix of serenity and evil,the voice in my head of the tormented teen no longer paining me. Jhoen,has Awakened.

-----------------------------------------------------------

(Takuya's POV)  
In pure silence I wrapped,slowly and carefully the bandages over Kouji's bloodstained arm. He seemed to be staring into space,thankfully not realizing that I was near and not trying to tear my head off. I shuddered,weakly,tying a knot in the bandage and stepped back for a moment to stare at Kouji.  
What if...what if I had not been there? If I had been a coward,decided not to watch him. What if I hadn't...hadn't seen...seen the blade...?

Tears threatning to make their way to my eyes again,I had gotten especially awkward for crying these days...which was stupid. I didn't need to cry at every little thing.  
"You."  
I glanced up,several minutes seemed to have passed,for Kouji looked increasingly annoyed at my absent-minded ness,odd. It only seemed to be a moment. "Yes,Kouji." I whispered back,only just now daring to stare straight into his eyes,and recieving a cold shiver down my spine. "Why did you...why were you...HOW COME you..." My head was exploding with questions,my clenched teeth only breaking apart for the occasional sob. How could he just STAND there like I was being a nuissance!? For that was very much what he was doing,just staring at me as if I were an old something that he peeled from his shoe that bored him. I tried to glare at him,show him my hatred...didn't work. Every look into his eyes fogged my mind and forced me to think of the darkest,most horrible thoughts.

"You can leave now. And I don't wish to be bothered from you again. Do you understand."

My anger tried to seep through the jaded emotions I felt,tried to show him I wasn't afraid...but now I just couldn't,couldn't stop staring at his eyes. My mind grew foggy,I couldn't concentrate. My mind reeled to the first time Kouji had kissed me,so very long ago it seemed...

_  
_"_Takuya you peti-headed nitwit!" Kouji shouted,looking over my shoulder to find him sitting on the ground and his ankle in a very distorted position. Dully I stood there,staring,before kicking away the soccer ball we'd been practicing with and sprinted over toward him quickly.   
"Hey,erm...you okay bud?"  
"No,I am not okay or I would've gotten up by now,you freak of nature." He growled back,trying to lift himself,but only managing to fall back,glaring at the rolled away soccer ball. "Last time I EVER let you try to teach me soccer. In two weeks I've sprained my wrist,hurt my back,bruised my leg and now I think I've sprained my ankle. Never again."  
I stared pointlessly at him,tilting my head to one side and moving a bit closer to help him up." It's kinda funny,you know? I almost coulda sworn you said the same thing the other day. And yesterday too. Damn,I think you said that last week. Am I going through Deja Vu?" With a smirk I dropped his arm over my shoulder,pulled one of my arms around his waist and heaved him up,ignoring little mumbles,something about me being such a persuasive goggle-headed prat. Ahh...it didn't matter. I mean,I wish it didn't...why couldn't he just let me enjoy letting me carry him?  
"In fact," I continued,walking awkwardly towards a wooden bench,almost as slow as I could so I could hold onto Kouji for a ltitle bit more...  
We had been practicing in the park and it was true,the boy was NOT a natural at this sport. "I believe you've said the same thing to me every day since I tried this whole soccer thing with you."_

_"Yeah,well. If only you could be a little more considering to a person who's a novice-GENTLE YOU DUNG-HEAD."  
I plopped him on the bench,kneeling down to feel his swelling red ankle and rubbed his gently,hearing a hiss from him. "Oh. That hurt?"  
"Kinda sorta,not really."  
"Stubborn mule boy."  
"What was that?"  
"Your a fool,Koi. I MEAN BOY. I mean...shut up." I looked away from his gaze,desprately hoping he did not hear the word I had spoken out look. DAMMIT that was...I was...apparently not listening to a word he was saying?_

_"-help me get home you stupid child,you." He finished blandly,I could always tell what he felt through his eyes...I could see him laughing at me,in a cutsie little way. Oh,he'll pay.  
"Aww,now you've hurt my feelings." I made a petty crying noise and rubbed the back of my hand across my eyes._

_"Shut up,I'm the one who's hurt." But I saw him smirking,offering out his hand so I could help.  
"Yeah well,I shouldn't have to help. You've been so cruel to me." I turned away,crossing my arms stubbornly and lifting my nose to the air,though the only result were a few snorts from Kouji.  
  
I felt something pull my shirt,and gave a startled yelp as Kouji pulled me downward. I doubt he really expected me to be very heavy,for he lost his hold of me and his eyes grew a bit wide as I landed,rear down to his lap. I swear I had to resist every single little urge in my nature to grind myself against him,to toy with him. "What the HELL was that about?"   
His eyes seemed to shine,as if he knew a secret that I didn't know. Making a face I tried to pull myself away from him. "Alright,alright you stupid...stupid...stupid stupid." He wouldn't let go,just held me tightly. I noticed,in dull surprise,his foot resting peacefully on the ground. Hadn't it been sprained? Or was he just tricking me?_

_"I don't want to let you go yet,not yet." He said,in a quiet almost whispering tone. He pulled me closer,my back resting against his chest as he layed his chin on my shoulder. "You've never seen it before,have you?"  
My heart was pounding like mad,innocently I turned my head to try and catch his eye,not suceeded for he made a stout point of staring at his shoes,and instead warming myself to inhale the scent of his hair,perfect,as always.  
"So...what your just going to carry me around everywhere? Like I'm some kind of over-sized baby?" Laughing very nervously and very quietly I stuck my thumb in my mouth,I needed to keep it busy.  
  
He finally lifted his gaze to mine,staring like I was some sort of precious,precious being. His head fell closer to mine,his fourhead touching the side of mine. My heart practicly seeming to burst out from my chest so bad it was painful,those perfect,perfect lips..._

_"**But now,you die." **My eyes grew wide as the park land disappeared,and nothing but darkness and firey shadows dwelt amoung us. My body lifted in shock but he held me too tight,so tightly that he was cutting off the circulation in my wrists._

_**"No more,no more. NEVER AGAIN."** My head was ringing,ringing and ringing with his horrible voice,piercing into every nic of my head,pain...  
  
_I came too,finally and gasping as though I'd been underwater for quite some time. Kouji held one arm around my body,and the other...the otherwas holding the same knife he'd used to pierce his own skin,and it was lodged right against my throat. I gasped,wriggling a bit in hopes of freeing myself from Kouji...but his bitter expression,anything to seperate myself from him. My eyes ran along the room we were in,it seemed to be in our own home,but as if it were in another dimension. It was grey and disoriented,or maybe I was? I forget...it was just so,so...dark. All I felt was pulsing pain from Kouji,a dark energy seeping into my blood and weakening me.

"Let me go,Please Kouji...Pleas-ahh!" His knife slashed across my throat and,though I didn't see it,made a very thin red line across the area of my jugular vein. He gathered me in his arms,then forcefully with a grunt,pushed me to the ground and started away.

I still felt foggy,my mind was spinning round and around and around,growing foggier by the moment so that I could hardly even speak. Somehow I crawled to my knees,somehow got to my feet and stared around. The whole world seemed to be evaporating...or at least the room. Outside I saw the normal,pleasent colored city lighted up and without a care in the world.  
I ran,trying...trying to find him,Kouji! Where was he,why. And why? I still loved him,still wanted him...still needed his touch. I knew it had to be a dream,had to be! There was no other possible explanation except that it was a dream! Was there?  
  
"**Or is there." **With a pant,my eyes half closed I turned,completely unsure of where I was,what I was doing. Only knew I had been running,I was currently in the hall way,nearly coming down the stairs,staring downward at Kouji. His arm was undone,it was bleeding. He could get infection or loose too much blood if it wasn't banaged right...

**"Come here."** I tried to lift my body,to move down the steps,but with a groan my leg gave way,and I tumbled,bashing my head and the rest of my body down until I fell,motionless at the ground. Not bleeding,but still more bruised. I felt something grasp alot of my hair,and pull me up,and shake me violently.

"**I want you,to stop following me. Understand? Stop. STOP IT. DON'T TOUCH ME." **He snarled,in my head...as I reached a hand to touch his bleeding arm...was I loosing my mind? Or was his arm suddenly drenched in black,black blood?

I panted as the whole house seemed to dissolve,surely that would arouse someone's attention,a home disappearing into thin air. Wouldn't it? It had to. I could get Kouji more bandages for his arm,and we could get us both some help and everything would be perfect again...

My mind suddenly felt clearer,I no longer felt tired. My head snapped to attention to see Kouji rubbing a little object that hung around his neck. His eyes shadowed an eerie pressence,his whole body continuing to emit a dark and wavering energy of hell. I hated it,all I wanted was Kouji back-

A blinding flash of light! I couldn't see a thing,shielding my eyes with my arms,but Kouji stood still,holding me roughly by my hair rather painfully and smiling. The light became a steady green,then it changed to red,grey...and finally it just became more black darkness-and a man appeared. I think,it was a man. He was covered,fully in a dark wilting cloak,long black hair flowing behind him.

**"Yeeesssss." **He hissed,holding out his hand,pointing at us. Kouji's face was intensly stern,and he threw me aside,kneeling down and bowing,his elbow resting on his knee. Meanwhile,I was trying to rise and stand.

"I've awaited your reincarnation for what seems like years,Master." He spoke,with a shudder,careful not to show his face.**  
**The Cloaked Being stared at me,on my knees,my arms limp at my side,my mouth wide and my eyes staring. **"Who is that."**

Kouji's head turned slightly and grunted. "Ignore him,My Master...he is nothing worth messing with,his mind is incredibly weak and easy to penetrate,Master." He said all of this eagerly,as if hoping for him to do something he'd been waiting for.

Instead he just turned away from me,and lifted two fingers in the air he made a circular gesture. Green light filled my eyes again,light and bright and nearly blinding me before it died down,and when I noticed it had,I saw one last thing before I fainted. Kouji was there,holding his black bloodied arm out to the being,letting the stranger softly run his wide hand over every bit of his arm,absorbing the blood as the dark seemed to grow. He stared at me,Kouji. He turned his gaze to me and stared,piercing into my thoughts. For a moment I swore I saw my Kouji,my real Kouji looking at me...with eyes full of regret and asking for forgivness,before they turned cold and mean. He laughed,laugh coldy at me and disappeared,along with the being. The world snapped out of it's funky gray dimension,and everything was normal. Peaceful,and normal,the house still there standing. Stars dotted the sky and cars swept past to the city.  
  
I had heard the phrase 'My heart almost broke' Many times before,and thought it was a stupid expression,because I imagined your heart really couldn't ACTUALLY break.

But at the moment,it felt as though my heart and soul had been shattered into thousands of little pieces,and I couldn't help but think I may never put them together again.

------------------------------------------  
o.o Wow. I didn't intend to stop there,but I noticed this was getting a LITTLE bit long So I decided to go ahead and stop there. And let you wonder. -Evil Cackle-  
  
Well,was it a chapter worth waiting for,guys? Once again I'm sorry it took so long. Soooooooorrrrrrrryyy ..' But I PROMISE that I'll get Chapter Five up by Monday,because I've already got the chapter totally lined up in my mind and all the words and everything all set out ;3 If I don't,my e-mail is located on my look-up and feel free to smack me with a halibut o.o

GabumonPlushie:-Sits there-  
You are VERY right Gabumon :O! But they don't know that yet. -Puts finger to lips-


End file.
